The present invention relates generally to computing devices, and more particularly, to computing devices that provide multimedia content to one or more user terminals via an IP connection.
Traditional media content is delivered to users in non-electronic formats. For example, many people continue to receive print media, such as newspapers and magazines, from one or more publishers at their home or place of business. The publishers generally charge the readers for delivery of the content; however, this is not the only revenue source for the publisher.
Particularly, advertisers often pay the publishers a pre-determined fee to have their advertisements printed in the media content for a limited amount of time. Typically, the cost an advertiser must pay the publisher for any given advertisement will vary according to the size of the advertisement and/or according to the placement of an advertisement within the media content. For example, larger advertisements (e.g., full-page or half-page ads) will generally cost the advertiser more than a much smaller advertisement (e.g., a quarter-page or eighth-page advertisement). Similarly, advertisements placed on the front or back pages of a newspaper will cost more than advertisements placed in the middle. However, one problem with these traditional pricing schemes is that the prices a publisher charges its advertisers for placing advertisements are static.